Spongebob Squarepants Themes
by MidNightTheMagnificent
Summary: Why let the lovable sponge soak up all the glory? Theme songs for the rest of the main characters!
1. Spongebob Squarepants

**Spongebob Squarepants**

* * *

Alright, so this is just the show's theme song, but it only feels right that I should start with it. The other characters start next chapter...

* * *

Ooh... Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?

Spongebob Squarepants!

Absorbent and yellow and phorous is he?

Spongebob Squarepants!

If nautical nonsense be something you wish,

Spongebob Squarepants!

Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish!

Spongebob Squarepants!

Spongebob Squarepants!

Spongebob Squarepants!

Spongebob Squarepants!


	2. Patrick Starr

**Patrick Starrfish**

Ooh... Who lives under a rock below the sea?

Patrick Starrfish!

Pointy and pink and stupid is he?

Patrick Starrfish!

If nautical idiocy be something you wish,

Patrick Starrfish!

Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish!

Patrick Starrfish!

Patrick Starrfish!

Patrick Starrfish!

Patrick Starrfish!


	3. Squidward Tentacles

**Squidward Tentacles**

Ooh... Who lives moai house under the sea?

Squidward Tentacles!

Cranky and surly and bad-tempered is he?

Squidward Tentacles!

If nautical gloom be some something you wish,

Squidward Tentacles!

Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish!

Squidward Tentacles!

Squidward Tentacles!

Squidward Tentacles!

Squidward Tentacles!


	4. Eugene Krabs

**Eugene Krabs******

Ooh... Who runs the most successful restaurant under the sea?

Eugene H. Krabs!

Greedy and cheap and chintzy is he?

Eugene H. Krabs!

If cheap employment be something you wish,

Eugene H. Krabs!

Then drop right by Krusty Krabs and ask for a job!

Eugene H. Krabs!

Eugene H. Krabs!

Eugene H. Krabs!

Eugene H. Krabs!


	5. Sandy Cheeks

**Sandy Cheeks**

Ooh... Who lives in a Treedome under the sea?

Sandy Cheeks!

Karate expert in a diving suit is she?

Sandy Cheeks!

If getting beat up by the underwater cowgirl be something you wish,

Sandy Cheeks!

Then drop by the Salty Spitoon and tell some bad squirrel jokes!

Sandy Cheeks!

Sandy Cheeks!

Sandy Cheeks!

Sandy Cheeks!


	6. Sheldon Plankton

**Sheldon Plankton**

Ooh... Who lives in the Chum Bucket under the sea?

Sheldon Plankton!

1% evil and 99% hot gas is he?

Sheldon Plankton!

If diabolical schemes that don't work be something you wish,

Sheldon Plankton!

Then pop by the Chum Bucket and join the quest to steal the Krabby Patty formula!

Sheldon Plankton!

Sheldon Plankton!

Sheldon Plankton!

Sheldon Plankton!


	7. Mrs Poppy Puff

**Mrs. Poppy Puff**

Ooh... Who runs a boating school under the sea?

Mrs. Poppy Puff!

Paranoid and eratic and on the verge of a breakdown is she?

Mrs. Poppy Puff!

If a boating license be something you wish,

Mrs. Poppy Puff!

Then enroll in Boating School and take a spin!

Mrs. Poppy Puff!

Mrs. Poppy Puff!

Mrs. Poppy Puff!

Mrs. Poppy Puff!


	8. Larry Lobster

**Larry Lobster**

Ooh... Who's on lifeguard duty at Goo Lagoon under the sea?

Larry Lobster!

Strong, handsome and a softie at heart is he?

Larry Lobster!

If you just can't swim, a lifeguard be something you wish,

Larry Lobster!

Then jump into Goo Lagoon and start flailing your arms!

Larry Lobster!

Larry Lobster!

Larry Lobster!

Larry Lobster!

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. I'm so sorry that I've been too busy to send each and every one of you individual review replies. In the meantime, enjoy some more theme songs and also, feel free to suggest which character's theme songs ya'll would like to sing next!  
Cheers,  
**MidNight The Magnificent**(your not-so-humble author...)


	9. Gary The Snail

**Gary The Snail**

Ooh... Who lives with Spongebob under the sea?

Gary the Snail!

Responsible caretaker and more mature is he?

Gary the Snail!

If a nautical guardian be something you wish,

Gary the Snail!

Then get yourself a pet snail too!

Gary the Snail!

Gary the Snail!

Gary the Snail!

Gary the Snail!


	10. Flying Dutchman

**Flying Dutchman**

Ooh... Who lives in Davvy Jones' Locker?

Flying Dutchman!

Sailing around in his ghostly pirate ship?

Flying Dutchman!

If eternal service to the devil of the deep blue sea be something you wish,

Flying Dutchman!

Then climb up and make your complaints when a ghostly anchor lodges itself in your house,

Flying Dutchman!

Flying Dutchman!

Flying Dutchman!

Flying Dutchman!


	11. Squilliam Fancyson

**Squilliam Fancyson**

Ooh... Who's the bane of Squidward's sad existence?

Squilliam Fancyson!

Rich, successful and everything that Squidward fails to be?

Squilliam Fancyson!

If you're looking to make Squidward jealous, angry and end up foolish,

Squilliam Fancyson!

Then have him show up when Squidward's workign the cashier!

Squilliam Fancyson!

Squilliam Fancyson!

Squilliam Fancyson!

Squilliam Fancyson!


	12. Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy

**Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy**

Ooh... Who're Spongebob's greatest heroes?

Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy!

Ageing and in retirement, but Spongebob doesn't care?

Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy!

If you're looking to defeat Man-Ray and Dirty Bubble,

Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy!

Then blow on the conch shell and summon the heroes!

Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy!

Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy!

Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy!

Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy!


	13. Pearl Krabs

**Pearl Krabs**

Ooh... Who's perpetually embarrassed by Daddy's cheap ways?

Pearl Krabs!

Takes after her mother in ways that don't make sense?

Pearl Krabs!

If you wanna get in on all the hottest parties under the sea?

Pearl Krabs!

Then hang out with the one and only...

Pearl Krabs!

Pearl Krabs!

Pearl Krabs!

Pearl Krabs!


	14. Krusty Krabs

**Krusty Krabs**

Ooh... Where serves the tastiest burgers under the sea?

Krusty Krabs!

Greasy and yummy and delicious is it?

Krabby Patties!

Drink and fries to go with your burger, sir?

Krabby Patties!

Then come spend your CASH here at

The Krusty Krabs!

The Krusty Krabs!

The Krusty Krabs!

The Krusty Krabs!


End file.
